


Standin' At The Crossroads

by Pimento, VenezuelanWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Destiel Reverse Bang, Digital Painting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimento/pseuds/Pimento, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: Art for the 2019 DeanCas Reverse Bang.I'm humbled, as ever, by the talent of the writers who picked my artworks this year. I'm proud to be posting the art for this take on my detective noir styled piece.It was great fun to paint and even greater fun to see where this delicious imagination took the story. As ever, come scream at me on Tumblr, I'm still bimbling around on there, or other social media of choice, the links are in my AO3 profile and much more importantly, go readthe storyand tell my lovely collaborator what a fantastic job she did.And also (jeez, I'm very much in a #tellyouwhattodomood today, aren't I?) go and check out the rest of the bang, congratulate the mods for all their hard work and enjoy all the glorious offerings. Have a great day, folks.





	Standin' At The Crossroads

Story Cover

The original artwork

**Author's Note:**

> Art for the 2019 DeanCas Reverse Bang.
> 
> I'm humbled, as ever, by the talent of the writers who picked my artworks this year. I'm proud to be posting the art for this take on my detective noir styled piece. 
> 
> It was great fun to paint and even greater fun to see where this delicious imagination took the story. As ever, come scream at me on Tumblr, I'm still bimbling around on there, or other social media of choice, the links are in my AO3 profile and much more importantly, go read [the story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890668) and tell my lovely collaborator what a fantastic job she did.
> 
> And also (jeez, I'm very much in a #tellyouwhattodomood today, aren't I?) go and check out the rest of the bang, congratulate the mods for all their hard work and enjoy all the glorious offerings. Have a great day, folks.


End file.
